Firewhisky
by chibilele
Summary: Lily Evans exagera na dose. • James/Lily


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o III Challenge James/Lily do Fórum 6V._

_Itens utilizados: _sorriso sincero _e _conversa de madrugada_._

_

* * *

  
_

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou James ao ver o amigo se aproximar com uma ruiva ao seu lado.

- Ela me pegou. – Sirius suspirou. – Ou era ela ou era o Pirraça, não me olhe desse jeito!

- Ótimo. Fim de festa Detenção para todos. – James revirou os olhos.

Os quatros Marauders estavam preparando um Natal apenas dele, "muito melhor que o de Hogwarts", nas palavras de Sirius, e para isso haviam marcado de se encontrar às oito horas da noite em ponto em frente à Sala Precisa. Sirius e James haviam ido juntos, mas Sirius havia esquecido o Mapa em cima de sua cama e precisaria dele para quando saíssem, afinal não poderiam ser vistos ou era detenção na certa.

Apressado para ir à Sala Precisa, ele não se deu ao trabalho de abrir o Mapa e verificar o caminho.

- Sintam-se à vontade para se divertirem, garotos. – Todos olharam assustados para a ruiva. – Que é, preferem a detenção?

- Vamos, diga o que fez com a Lily! Onde ela está?

- É Evans pra você, Potter.

- Certo, é ela mesma.

Todos riram.

Em pouco tempo estavam todos rindo e falando besteiras; Lily apenas ria, divertida, das coisas que os Marauders diziam. Também Peter não dizia nada, mas era o costume ele ficar apenas observando, admirado, os outros amigos. James parecia ainda mais inspirado para falar e bagunçava seus cabelos a todo o momento, deliciando-se com a suave risada de Lily quando dizia algo particularmente engraçado.

Conforme a madrugada se aproximava, o frio se tornava cada vez mais intenso. As roupas que eles tinham, embora fossem grossas, não eram o suficiente para o frio que fazia e eles se aqueciam tomando firewhisky. Como sentisse muito frio, Lily tomava mais que os outros.

- Ei, Lily, acho bom parar. – James sugeriu, preocupado, vendo que a ruiva ria à toa.

- Aproveite. – Sirius deu uma piscadinha marota para o amigo.

- Lily!

James tirou o copo da mão da Monitora, que olhou feio para ele.

- Eu sei me cuidar, Potter. Conheço meus limites. Preocupe-se com você, a culpa não é minha se você é fraco para bebidas.

Ela gargalhou. Aquele era um lado de Lily Evans que ninguém conhecia.

- Cuidado ou ela terminará como aquela Ravenclaw que você pegou semana passada. – Disse Sirius, assustado.

- Quem?

- Uma loira.

- Não me lembro dela.

- Talvez porque vocês estivessem muito bêbados no dia. – Disse Remus. – Ela também não se lembra do que disse ou fez aquela noite. Sorte a dela...

Os Marauders riram ao lembrarem da cena. A garota havia feito um strip-tease e dito coisas que ela certamente não teria dito se estivesse sóbria.

- A Lily não vai ficar bêbada. Nem eu.

- Ah, claro! – Lily se levantou, olhando feio para o Marauder. – Toda Hogwarts pode ficar bêbada e agarrar James Potter, mas Lily Evans não deve fazer isso! Você nunca fez isso também, Sirius? Afinal, Potter é de todos – menos da Lily, claro.

- Ela está bêbada. – Peter sugeriu, incerto.

- Agora, chega.

James se levantou e tirou da mão de Lily mais um copo que a ruiva enchia. Ela olhou feio para ele.

- Devolva!

- Não, você está bêbada!

- E qual é o problema? A Monitora certinha não pode extravasar às vezes? Não tenho o direito? E daí se eu estiver bêbada, você não vai fazer nada, certo? VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, POTTER! E sabe por que você é um idiota? Porque você não é capaz de perceber que eu fiquei bêbada porque sóbria eu nunca conseguiria falar com você. Mas eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, sabe? EU AMO VOCÊ, SEU IDIOTA!

Ela saiu da sala e bateu a porta, deixando quatro Marauders confusos.

-x-

- Olha, Potter, sobre ontem, eu... – Começou Lily assim que os Marauderes chegaram à Sala Comunal, um pouco depois das seis horas da manhã. Sirius, Peter e Remus subiram, deixando os dois a sós.

Lily estava sentada em um sofá vermelho, e James sentou ao lado dela.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Lily. Desculpe, Evans. Eu sei que você estava alterada por culpa do firewhisky. Não sabia que era tão fraca para bebidas, nunca havia visto ninguém ficar bêbado com firewhisky.

- Eu não estava bêbada... – Ela sorriu, rubra.

* * *

**N/A:** Como eu comentei com a Eris, eu acho que essa fic fugiu da temática do chall... Até tentei mudar alguma coisa, mas continuou o mesmo problema. :I Mas, apesar disso, espero que gostem! E aproveitem que estão aqui, amores, e cliquem nessa simpática caixinha cinzenta com letrinhas verdes e me façam feliz!

Beijinhos.


End file.
